bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
K.I.L.L.
The K.I.L.L., or Kaleidoscopically Incredulous Laser of Launching, is a non-bloon boss first seen during the special mission Laser Stopper. It was created by the T.M.A. Mk. III using blueprints stolen from the monkeys; the large, main laser does not work during the first encounter, but the smaller ones do. Unfinished Prototype The Unfinished Prototype is the weakest of the this bloon's encountered formes; it's not completed yet. It takes 1 million hits to destroy because it is no bloon but instead an anti-monkey building of pure evil created BY a bloon. However, it does pop INTO bloons; 128 Laser Bloons, which organize themselves onto the track. Its battle is in the same track as the battles involving the T.M.A. bloons, except it's now on an official platform. Attacks Laser Blaster: Attacks a nearby non-building using the small laser closest to it. It fires one pulse of Bloontonium-infused doom that deals 50 damage. This is uncommon. Dual-Fire: Attacks a nearby non-building using BOTH small lasers. This is very rare. The Project: The small lasers spin in opposite directions, shooting Bloontonium pulses every 5 seconds for 1 minute. This is ultra rare. Bloon Deploy: The main laser lifts up and a bunch of random bloons at or below the RBE of the Corrupted Ceramic Bloon that aren't MOAB class scatter around the map. This is common. This Utility Works Fine: The "extended" part of the main laser bends downward, and the main part acts like a mortar for 1 shot; it does as much damage as a 0-0 Mortar Tower with the same level of accuracy. Since it's adapted monkey technology, it also damages bloons by 1 layer. This is rare. Initial Spec Overload: Due to a programming error, the main laser acts like the ability above at first, but instead of firing an ordnance, it fires a cluster of 11 road spikes; these, if they land on the track, pop bloons like normal. They deal 1 damage to monkeys, and 0.2 damage to buildings or machines. This is uncommon. Don't Cross the Beams: The small lasers go full, solid laser and fire strong beams; these beams, being distributed energy instead of compacted energy, deal only 5 damage a second. They target randomly; if they happen to cross, an explosion happens at the intersection, dealing 25 damage to EVERYTHING. This is very rare. Version 1.0 The Version 1.0 is the completed version of the K.I.L.L.; it has the exact same design, but the primary laser works now. It also has extra energy circuits, enabling faster attacking; it attacks once every 7.5 seconds. It has 10,000,000 HP, although it has no shielding. It pops into 1024 Laser Bloons. Attacks Laser Blaster: Attacks a nearby non-building using the small laser closest to it. It fires one pulse of Bloontonium-infused doom that deals 50 damage. This is uncommon. Dual-Fire: Attacks a nearby non-building using BOTH small lasers. This is very rare. The Project: The small lasers spin in opposite directions, shooting Bloontonium pulses every 5 seconds for 1 minute. This is ultra rare. Bloon Deploy: The main laser lifts up and a bunch of random bloons at or below the RBE of the Corrupted Ceramic Bloon that aren't MOAB class scatter around the map. This is common. This Utility Works Fine: The "extended" part of the main laser bends downward, and the main part acts like a mortar for 1 shot; it does as much damage as a 0-0 Mortar Tower with the same level of accuracy. Since it's adapted monkey technology, it also damages bloons by 1 layer. This is rare. True Ray of Doom: Fires a solid beam of tower destruction; it targets the weakest tower onscreen (Programming oversight; it was a single "DetectStrength" line that was forgotten), dealing 10 damage per tick. Upon destroying the weakest tower, it keeps firing in the same direction, destroying any tower remaining there. This is super rare. Don't Cross the Beams: The small lasers go full, solid laser and fire strong beams; these beams, being distributed energy instead of compacted energy, deal only 5 damage a second. They target randomly; if they happen to cross, an explosion happens at the intersection, dealing 25 damage to EVERYTHING. This is very rare. There Can Only be One: It deals 99,999 damage to up to 5 bloons that have at or above that health. This is uncommon, but is only used if those requirements are met. Oh, and the health counts all parts (It deals damage to the outermost, and the remaining damage spreads to the innermore parts), as well as Auracrysts. It also pierces through Bloon AD and PD, as well as immunities and abilities (Both passive and active). If an ability forces regen upon taking such damage, it overrides the regen and leaves the bloon with 1 HP afterwards. O.V.E.R.K.I.L.L. The third and (possibly) final form of the K.I.L.L., the O.V.E.R.K.I.L.L. (Or the Outstandingly Violent Enraging Robot of Kaleidoscopic Incredulous Lasers of Launching), is the force of devastation upon the multiverse. It attacks once a tick PER ABLE WEAPON, and is a multi-part non-bloon. The parts are as follows: *Core: The main body. Can only be damaged once every internal part is destroyed. Has 100,000,000 health on its own. It also can attack alone, due to SCIENCE. It has 8 AD. **Huge Lasers: The three primary guns. These have the highest attack, for they are colossal lasers. Each one has 30,000,000 health and 5 AD. ***Huge Laser Energy Circuits: Not required to be destroyed, these on-laser energy circuits permit the lasers to attack with insane frequency. Each Huge Laser has four of these, and each of these have 20,000 health and 1 AD. When a laser loses all four, its attack speed is cut down to two-thirds of the normal rate. **Big Lasers: The 12 secondary guns. These have decent attack, and they rotate rather fast. Each one has 9,000,000 health and 3 AD. ***Big Laser Energy Circuits: Like their Huge Laser cousins, these aren't required to be destroyed. They permit the Big Lasers to attack with insane frequency. Each Big Laser has three of these, and each of these have 7,500 health and 1 AD. When a laser loses all three, its attack speed is cut down to three-quarters of the normal rate. **Small Lasers: The 100 tertiary guns. These have pathetic attack, but they rotate at amazing speeds. Each one has 400,000 health and 1 AD. ***Small Laser Energy Circuits: Like the two bigger guns's energy circuits, these aren't a requirement to have destroyed. They allow the Small Lasers to attack at ubersonic speeds. Each Small Laser has two of them, and each of these have 1,000 health and no AD. When a laser loses both, its attack speed is cut down to four-fifths the normal rate. **Sub-Mortars: The eight explosive artillery cannons of this beast. They can devastate anything that resists lasers. Each one has 10,000,000 health and 4 AD. ***Sub-Mortar Artillery Stock: Each Sub-Mortar has two Artillery Stocks attached to it that supply its ammo. When one Sub-Mortar loses both of its Artillery Stocks, it stops firing. Note that, unlike the Energy Circuits, these are required to destroy before hurting the Sub-Mortars or the Core. Each Artillery Stock has 20,000 health, 1 AD, and a 5x weakness to explosives. **Auto-Snipers: The 32 auto-firing sniper rifles are like those nobodys in the mafia who do the dirty work. They deal minimal damage per hit, but they fire very fast and very randomly. Each one has 800 health, and no AD. ***Auto-Sniper Ammo Transport: A system of tiny hovering robots that restock the Auto-Snipers. They aren't required to destroy the Auto-Snipers or the Core, but it is good to destroy them asap. There are 4 of them and each one has 750 health. **Primary Energy Coils: These epic energy devices power the entire Core and all its parts. They could be considered between the Core and the parts, as they can only be damaged when all that's left are them and the Core. There are four of them. Each one has 25,000,000 health and 1 AD. **Positron Shielding Systems: This group of 18 shields defend the entire system. Each one has 50,000,000 health. They themselves have 6 AD, but grant all other systems 10 more AD. They make up the majority of the health of this whole thing. Trivia *The BGM for the first battle is Craniac Maniac, from PvZ's battle against Dr. Zomboss. **When against 1.0, the music is a mix of Craniac Maniac and the music heard when facing Lysandre in Pokemon X/Y. **When fighting O.V.E.R.K.I.L.L., the music is Craniac Maniac mixed with Ghetsis's battle music in B2/W2 with interludes of Generation 5's "Critical Health" music that plays during normal battles. *This is the strongest non-bloon that isn't a joke. Category:Non-Bloon Bosses